1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of armrest constructions in general and in particular to an armrest construction specifically designed for use on a sofa.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,416; 4,022,502; 1,019,658; and 1,890,102, the prior art is replete with myriad the diverse armrest construction for chairs, car seats and sofas.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical armrest construction that can quickly and easily be operatively attached and detached to a sofa and have a cover member that can be made from fabric that will match the fabric of the sofa so that the armrest construction has the appearance of being an integral part of the original sofa construction.
In addition the prior art constructions are further limited in only providing an armrest support function while ignoring other functional features that would enhance the use of the armrest.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of armrest construction that not only matches the existing sofa but also includes a drink receptacle and one or more side pockets to store diverse articles such as television remotes, TV guides or the like.